


Nightmare

by Kleo09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleo09/pseuds/Kleo09
Summary: On their first night on the Sunny Nami wakes up, because she hears strange noises. It turns out that Robin is having a nightmare. Of course Nami is there to comfort her. But how do you comfort someone who doesen't like human contact?





	Nightmare

Hey guys, this was my first attempt to write an English story, but English isn't my native language, so please be nice to me. I really hope my grammar isn't that bad.

This story is a repost. I posted it on ff.net ages ago.

Disclaimer:  
I don't own One Piece or any characters in this story.  
Story:  
In their first night on the Thousand Sunny Nami woke up when she heard a silent whimpering noise. Confused she looked around the room, but everything was as usual. Well, as usual as it could be on a new ship. Whatever it was, the redhead decided that it could wait until the morning. Tired she snuggled into back her covers, closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.  
Before she could escape into dreamland she heard the whimpering again. What was that? To sleepy to think about it the redhead turned around and tried to ignore the annoying noise. After a few minutes she gave up. It was impossible to ignore that. It sounded more and more pathetic.  
Determined to find the source of the whimpering, which continued and didn't subside, Nami sat up and tossed her covers away. She shivered when her skin made contact with the cold air, as she only wore a short nightgown, which ended just below her waist.  
*Luffy, I hope you aren´t making that noise just because you're hungry.* she thought as goose bumps danced over her body. It wouldn't be a surprise for her, if her captain whimpered like that, because it wouldn't be the first time.  
But suddenly the redhead heard it again and it was much too close for being Luffy.  
*What the hell is that? It sounds so … pathetic.*  
Concerned her dark eyes glided through the room. Her gaze found the sleeping form of her roommate and the Nami saw that something must be wrong. Normally Robin slept pretty silent and didn't move at all during the night, but tonight it was different.  
The raven haired squirmed under her covers and that pathetic whimpering escaped her mouth from time to time.  
Not really knowing what to do Nami stood up and walked on bare feet over to the other bed in the room. Robins face was twisted in anguish and even silent tears escaped through her closed eyelids.  
The redhead couldn't believe it. Her friend seemed to have a nightmare, a pretty bad one. Unsure she chomped on her cheek while her fingers combed through her hair.  
*What should I do? Get back to sleep, pretending I never saw this or trying to wake her up?*  
Uncertain she reached out toward her best friend with a trembling hand, but before she could touch her the raven haired sat up in a flash and nearly screamed "NOOOO!"  
Wide eyed Robin looked into the dark, but she couldn't see anything. In her mind she still saw the burning Ohara, her home, where all of her friends and also her mother died. Her heart was beating like crazy and she could feel the wetness on her cheeks. Confused she touched her face and saw her big hands, now understanding that she wasn't a small child anymore, watching her home burning to grounds.  
Pulling her knees up the historian buried her head into them and started to cry silently. Her shoulders were shaking with muffled sobs. Robin tried to be silent, not wanting to wake up her sleeping roommate. She hadn't noticed that the redhead already stood beside her bed, looking sad upon her.  
Worried Nami looked down upon her best friend. First she nearly screamed, then was aphetic and now she started to cry. All things, the normal Robin would never do.  
The redhead didn't know how to help her. This wasn't the Robin she knew. Not the one who had her emotions always under control. It was the vulnerable one, the one who lost so much in her life.  
Wringing her hands she stood shivering beside her sobbing best friend for a few minutes, not sure what she should do. But then Nami braved herself and sat down beside Robin. She felt the raven haired stiffen and the navigator waited to be pushed away or something else. But nothing happened. Her friend didn't even look up, instead she just continued to weep.  
Nami could feel that Robin was extremely tense, but she knew, that if she pushed her friend now, that the historian would shut down. So the redhead just sat beside her friend, not doing anything.  
Robin stiffed when she felt someone sitting down beside her, nearly waiting for this person to shout at her that she was too loud, like it had been in the past. But that person just sat there, not doing anything and after a while the raven head relaxed a little bit. She was still crying and didn't dare to look up, afraid of what could happen.  
She felt like a little girl again. Crying alone in her bed, but this time someone was there with her, but she didn't know why. She didn't even know why she was crying about Ohara again. The last time she cried because of it, she had been a child, but now she was a grown woman. Robin tried to stop the tears, but without much luck. They kept purring out of her eyes.  
Nami felt relieved when Robin relaxed a little bit around her. She was still weeping silently and didn't acknowledge the redhead further, but at least she didn't push her away. Gathering her whole bravery the navigator put a comforting hand on the shoulder of the historian. Robin stiffed again, but she didn't shrug Namis hand off her.  
Not moving an inch the redhead stayed seated beside the historian, not wanting to scare her. Nevertheless the raven haired was still tensed, always ready to run away, like she had often done in her past.  
The historian tensed when that someone sitting beside her, put a comforting hand on her shoulder in. She was sure that it was Nami, trying to help her. The raven haired wasn't used to human contact. She had been alone most time of her life. It was a big step for her just to trust this people, letting them in her heart.  
Someone trying to comfort her was completely new to Robin. She just realised that she was their Nakama, a part of the strawhat-crew, no matter what happened. Now Nami was comforting her like a small child, just because she had a nightmare. For hells sake, she was a grown woman. But even grown woman could cry and tears continued to roll down her cheeks.  
This time it took much longer before Nami felt her friend relax a little bit. It seemed that she wasn't used someone touching her. But now thinking about it, the redhead couldn't remember one time that Robin allowed skin contact, with no one, at least not when she didn't wanted it.  
But obliviously just a comforting hand on her shoulder couldn't comfort Robin. Unsure what to do Nami hesitated. Should she hug her big sister figure? Would the historian even allow it?  
Looking at her still weeping friend beside her the redhead gathered her whole bravery. Carefully she slid her arms around Robin, ready to pull back at every time. Nami now fully embraced Robin, but in a weird angle. Moving so that she sat much more comfortable on the bed the redhead pulled Robins head down on her shoulder, now running a comforting hand up and down on her back.  
Robin tensed surprised, when she felt tender arms sliding around her waist. She nearly forgot to cry. When was the last time someone hugged her just out of comfort? Hugged her to give her comfort? She nearly couldn't remember it, because it had been her mother Olivia, who died over 20 years ago.  
The historian stayed motionless, letting Nami pulling her closer, allowing her to move her head down on her shoulder. She didn't know what to do. What was she supposed to do? Hugging her back or stop crying?  
When her best friend started to move a comforting hand on her back Robin didn't need to decide anymore. The raven head buried her head in the red heads shoulder and started to cry stronger. Seeking comfort she sled her arms around Namis waist, hugging her for all that was worth.  
Nami was surprised when Robin suddenly nearly threw her arms around her. At first the raven head just tensed, then she didn't respond to the hug and now she sobbed harder than before squeezing the life out of the red head. But Nami didn't care. She just tightened her hug a little bit and continued to stroke Robins back in a comforting gesture.  
It seemed like they sat there for hours, but in truth it were just fifteen minutes. Slowly Robin's sobs grew more silent until she just sniffed from time to time. Finally Robin stopped crying and the two girls just enjoyed each other's company. Neither of them spoke.  
"You know, sometimes it helps to talk about your nightmares." Nami broke the silence of the night, not really expecting Robin to answer. The more surprised she was when the raven head started to talk.  
"I dreamed about the day my home was destroyed through fire." Robin told their navigator, not really knowing why she was even telling her. She never spoke about her problems or showed her fears. And now she sat here in the embrace of her best friend seeking comfort.  
After some time Nami loosened her arms around the raven haired and stood up slowly, ready to go back to bed. Robin seemed to feel better and the redhead was really tired. But before she even stood straight a hand grabbed her wrist pulling her down again. Confused Nami turned to look at her big sister figure, but Robin avoided her sight, letting her hair cover her face.  
Robin felt Nami move away and before she could think rationally her arm seemed to move on his own and her hand grabbed Namis wrist. The raven head felt Namis confused look fell upon her, but she didn´t dare to look up, instead she focused her gaze on her blanket.  
"Could you … uh … could you stay with me tonight?" The raven head asked silently.  
Namis eyes widened surprised. Her normally so confident friend didn't want to be alone. The redhead tried to read her face, but Robin looked stubbornly down on her blanket.  
Unsure Nami chomped on her cheek. Should she stay with her? But, after all Robin was her best friend and had always been there when she needed her. The raven haired even had enough trust in her to tell her about her dream.  
"Move over." the redhead smiled to her friend.  
Robin couldn't believe her ears. Nami wanted to stay with her. She gave in her childish request. Slowly the historian slid over in her bed, giving her friend some space and lifted the blanket invitingly.  
Quickly Nami dove under the covers toward her big sister. By now she was really cold and had started to shiver and Robin was warm.  
The raven haired let Nami snuggle up close to her. She even hugged her closer to her own body, still seeking comfort. Feeling the shivering Robin looked down at her friend, who had her head tucked beneath Robins chin. What was wrong?  
It took some time before Robin understood that her best friend was cold, really cold. The raven head could curse herself. Of course Nami was cold. She had sat with Robin for some time just in her short nightgown.  
"Nami, you're freezing. I'm so …"  
The redhead interrupted her.  
"Don't even dare to say that you're sorry. I've just did what every good friend would do. And now shut up and go back to sleep. If you're having a bad dream again, I'm there for you."  
With that Nami snuggled even closer to her friend, closed her eyes and was asleep within seconds.  
Robin just stared down at her friend, her mouth opened wide. Soon she heard heavy breathing, showing her that the little redhead had fallen asleep. Smiling Robin closed her mouth and her eyes, going to dreamland, but this time just with good dreams.  
Nami woke up when the sun shone through her closed eyelids. She was alone. Confused the she looked around. Were the events of last night just a dream?  
The redhead sat up and let her gaze glide through the room. No, it really happened, Robin had a bad dream and she comforted her. Nami was sure about it, because that definitely wasn't her bed. Robin must be up already.  
When the navigator moved to stand up something fell down in front of her feet. It was a sheet of paper. Nami picked it up and saw that something was written on it. There were just two simple words, two words who said everything. 'Thank you.'  
The redhead smiled, knowing that this maybe changed their relationship. That maybe Robin would open up a little bit more toward her, toward the whole crew.  
One thing she knew for sure. She would always be there if the raven haired needed her and that Robin would also always be there for her.

 

So, what do you think? Is my story worth a comment? I certainly hope so. So, just click on "Post comment" button. I promise it won't bite. You´´ll even get a cookie


End file.
